Biology sucks!
by Drunken Madness
Summary: Kaoru and Megumi are stuck in Biology on a gorgeous summer day...how will they amuse themselves? Drunken Madness strikes again...


A/N Well I cleaned out my room and found some of our old stories in my old Biology book…I bring you "Biology sucks!" eloquent in its very essence, we strove to construct the ultimate…"I'm so bored because we're in Biology" scenario…well at least this what we came up with in one such lesson…any who, please enjoy and keep your eyes open for our other Rurouni Kenshin fic that is in the works…draft title "Kaoru's Dinner"

Thoughts /blah/

Actions -grin-

Biology Sucks

The sun was shining, the grass was green…

And Megumi and Kaoru were stuck in Biology.

Kaoru: I'm bored

Megumi: I'm border

Kaoru: I'm boredest…Hah!

"Did he just say rectum?" asked Kaoru

"No you ninny…he said rectus" Megumi replied matter-of-factly.

O-O… - … "How is that any better?" Kaoru spat.

"Who knows?" said Megumi.

Karou started to throw paper balls at Kenshin sitting in front of her.

Hehehehe…SUCKER! cackled Kaoru

(Kenshin)

/Why are there paper balls raining from the sky?"/

Kaoru stopped when Kenshin turned around and whistled a tune innocently.

"How can someone be so clueless?" she thought exasperated. She turned around and had to cover her mouth to stop cacking herself.

Megumi was pouring glue into the roosters hair!

Sano went to scratch his head

"WHAT THE HELL!" he screamed with his hand stuck to his hair.

Megumi smiled and said, "Super glue- dries in a flash"

Unfortunately for Sano, the Biology teacher, who looked a lot like a sweaty pig (A/N An unfortunate, **correct,** description of my teacher at the time.) in a wig, had asked question, zeroing in on Sano's 'tentative' hand in the air.

/Sugar honey, ice, tea/ Sano thought to himself.

Sano answered the question with a tentative "Yes…sir?

"Name the isotopes for carbon that are used for dating fossils"

Sano's brain activity existed of /…wtf?…/

"Pass" said Sano with a confused look on his face.

"Had you been listening…Sano…you would know the answer. Please put your hand down." (A/N You know that tone that parents and teachers use? That goes for this to↑)

Sano's face went red.

He yanked at his hair uselessly and said to the teacher, "I…can't"

"What do you mean you can't you stupid boy?"

"I can't, I'm stuck." He said sheepishly.

The teacher came and pulled uselessly at Sao's hand. Megumi and Kaoru giggled as they watched the teacher brace his foot against Sano's side, pulling at his arm with both hands. After about ten minutes the teacher gave an almighty pull and Sano screamed as he lost half of his hair. The teacher, going with the momentum, ploughed straight into the wall.

Insert little Sano's dancing around the teachers head.

The teacher was out cold. All Sano managed to say was, "Oh..." He was in sooooo much trouble.

/Must escape, must escape, must escape!/

Sano made a hasty retreat to the nearest window, jumping out and sliding down the drainpipe to land right in front of the 'wolf of maths' classroom. The wolf himself grinned evilly at Sano as he leant casually out of his own window, " So moron…fancy a weeks worth of afternoon detention with me?"

Sano's thoughts/oh shit./

Meanwhile:

Karo and Megumi were drawing on the teachers face with a permanent marker. Kaoru finished of his moustache with a flourish, laughing evilly.

Kenshin – sweatdrops.

"This is the way we screw up the teacher's face, so early in the morning" sang Megumi whilst happily graffiti-ing the Biology teachers face.

Back to Sano:

The Wolf had left his classroom, strolling up to the prone, pathetic, figure that was Sano on the ground. He looked down at the rooster with an evil look (A/N You know the one) and waited for the beg fest to start.

"Oh come on sir, not a week, how about 3 days?" begged Sano. "I promise that I will be good"

-Pulls the puppy dog face-

"Moron, you should know by now that face won't work on me…but….if you say…lick my shoes…I might consider it…-evil grin-

Sano sighs…long pause

"You tell a soul about this…sir…I will kick your ass…sir!"

"Oh, I'm sooooooo scared"

Sano slowly knelt and moved his head down to Saitoh's big shiny black shoes Sighing, he opening his mouth an gagged when Saitoh said snidely, "I kinda like you down at my feet" (even eviller chuckle)

"OMGosh you are a pervert" Sano exclaimed falling back on his rump, "I'll take the week"

At some random tree in school yard:

Not too far away was a tree, but not just any tree, but a giggling tree. It didn't look any different to all the other trees in the yard, bar the evil cackling that echoed from it's top-most brances…

Sano and Saitoh:

-Evil giggle-

Both Sano and Saitoh started as they heard an evil giggle.

Cho the broomhead falling from the random tree…drunk

He started singing gleefully:

"Saitoh and Sano sitting in a tree

K-I-double S-I-ough"

Cho falls over unconscious as one of Saitoh's shiny shoes 'accidentally' hit Cho in the head.

"On second thought moron. Drag him to the nurse, tie him to a chair and we'll call it even"

The End

A/N Well there you go! Amazing what boredom does to a person ay? Thank you for reading…please review, if ya feel like it. Our other stories "Beer the Drink of Love" Inuyasha: Completed and "Team 7…Drunk?!?" Naruto: Incomplete are also up if you want to take a look and "Team 7...Drunk?!? second last chapter the last one is already finished should be up some time this week…thank you again for reading…ja ne…Drunken Madness out!


End file.
